


PeterFeliciaWeek Series

by NeoTyson



Category: Marvel Noir, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man Unlimited (Cartoon 1999)
Genre: #PeterFeliciaWeek, F/M, Lemon, Making Love, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker x Felicia Hardy, Peter x Felicia, PeterFeliciaWeek, Protective Felicia Hardy, Spider-man x Black Cat, Spidercat, Spiderman x Black Cat, Spideycat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: PeterFelicia Week is a week-long event where writers, artists, and other creators are given a different theme each day to create content featuring Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy. This is my take on each of the themes of this series for my all-time favorite Spider-man pairing
Relationships: Felicia Hardy & Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Kudos: 37
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	1. Aug 3- Midnight Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

****PeterFeliciaWeek Series** **

Aug 3- Midnight Rendezvous

*One night on a random rooftop*

"So, is it just me, or is it like all the criminals said we are going to sleep in tonight? So far, nothing has come up on the police scanner." Spider-man asks his partner and girlfriend Black Cat, who also is wondering why today they haven't run into low lives or super baddies during patrol so far.

"I will admit that the vibe tonight has been off with no crime taking place, and it's honestly making me bored." Black Cat pouts with disappointment earning a chuckle from Spidey.

"It doesn't take much to get you in that state of mind Cat." He jokes, recalling how back in the earlier days of the two meetings up, Felicia Hardy only liked to do things that would keep her entertained.

She glares at her boyfriend and attempts to justify her action. "I was a young girl back then; what did you expect? Plus, for the record, I'm not as bad as I used to be when it comes to my need for a thrilling life."

With the mask still on, Spidey gives her the "you sure about that expression," to which she responds in a non-serious tone, "Screw you Parker."

Peter laughs and states, "Sorry, I would let you, but I only do it in bedrooms."

"With me, anywhere would feel like a bedroom for you." Felicia claps back, making Peter blush madly behind the mask. She giggles, knowing that while Peter has gotten better with flirty banter, Felicia is still a master and identifies the type of effect she has on him. "Anyways, since it doesn't seem like we get any action tonight, what do we now? Seem like a waste to go home on this beautiful, peaceful night."

Peter agrees that it is not often they have a chance like this, and he could use this time to have some late one on one time with his woman. "True, we should take advantage of this off-duty of this nightly patrol." "We could always to a classic game of tag?"

Felicia places a hand underneath her chin and ponders his suggestion. "Surprising, I'm not in the mood for that. Maybe for old time sake, I rob someone?" As soon as she offers her preparation, Spidey's eyes go wide with fear cause her to burst out laughing at him.

"I'm joking, babe relax." Felicia quickly assures him while calming down.

Peter growls and mentally kicks himself for assuming she would go back to her old ways. _"Long way from a joke there."_ Peter then continues to think of what they could do until a romantic idea pops into his head. Something that he has meant to do with Felicia at some point. "You know what? I came up with something that would be fun for us to do."

Felicia perks up with interest. "Really? What did that sexy nerdy brain of yours come up with?"

Peter looks around nervously before saying, "Um, give me a minute to set up," to avoid giving away his secret plan.

"Setup?" Felicia calls out, but her boyfriend already left, leaving her confused about what he's trying to do. After a few minutes, Felicia readiest herself to find her man, assuming he went with the hide and seek route until she hears music start playing in the background.

_Justin Timberlake ft Beyoncé - Until the end of time remix_

Felicia doesn't know what's going on as she says out loud, "Spide... Peter?" She instantly becomes speechless when a unmask Peter Parker is still in his suit but with his hair slick back with a device playing in the music in hand.

Peter gently puts the gadget to the side and walks confidently over to Felicia, where right as she's about to question him, he places a finger softly on her beautiful lips. "Shhh, dance with me. No masks."

Gazing into his eyes as if they were communicating through a different language, Felicia slowly takes off her mask to reveal her green eyes nicely and takes Peter's hand into hers. "Lead the way, lover."

Peter nods, escorting her to the middle of the building and pulls Felicia close to him, placing his hands on her waist with Felicia wrapping her arms around his neck. The couple begins to rock side to side with their foreheads touching the other as the song's lyrics start to play.

_I woke up this morning_   
_And heard the TV saying something_   
_About disaster in the world and_   
_It made me wonder where I'm going_   
_There's so much darkness in the world_   
_But I see beauty left in you, girl. And what you give me lets me know that I'll be alright_

During this part of this song, Peter pulls Felicia closer to him as his thoughts take him back to how, when he and Felicia connected, it was during a rough period in his life. MJ was planning on marrying someone else and was questioning himself on his hero duties due to his best friend hating him and his teacher going evil. Thus, he was dealing with depression. When Felicia enters his life, she helps him get back on his feet by utilizing his full potential as Spider-man and showing him much need affection and excitement that Peter was missing out on. From there, he realizes that Felicia grew to love not only Spider-man but Peter Parker as well, thus prompting him to get over his fears of hurting him, and their bond has gotten stronger since.

_Now if you ever wondering_   
_About the way I'm feeling_   
_Well, baby boy, there ain't no question_   
_Just to be around you is a blessing_   
_Sick and tired of trying to save the world_   
_I just wanna spend my time being your girl. And what you give me lets me know that we'll be alright_

At this point in the song, Felicia turns around and slows grinds on Peter, recalling how, when she first met Spider-man, she couldn't understand how he tortures himself, trying to live the mild matter where he could be living it up as a superhero. While he does take her advice at heart leading to their relationship to begin, she, later on, meets more of the person behind the mask Peter Parker. From there, she grows to understand him and his past, causing not only sympathy but her love for both sides to flourish. She has become so thankful to have Peter in her life and will do anything she can to make him happy.

_'Cause if your love was all I had, in this life. That would be enough until the end of time._

The song ends with the couple sighing happily with love, with Peter still hugging Felicia from behind. "So what do you think? Fun enough for you?"

Felicia purrs and gives him side kisses towards his life. "And here I thought I was the one who brings the wow factor of the relationship. I never knew you had great slow dancing skills Peter."

"I mean, I'm not a professional, but I would like to think that I have rhythm and to simply go with the flow of the song with whatever moves I know," Peter says smoothly, kissing her back but feeling proud of his performance tonight.

"Well, you definitely impress me. Glad I claim you before someone else did and discover your skills Mr. Smooth Operator." Felicia smiles at her little shot towards a certain redhead who could have found her senses and try to win back her man.

Peter, not catching on to her comment about MJ, compliments her back saying, "To be fair, it takes two to tango for you are a natural."

"Your friend downstairs seems to agree." Felicia gives Peter a suggestive look making him slightly blush before bringing up a point. "I guess you can blame the fact that I was a cheerleader at one point, so I took dance classes to help get better on the team."

Peter blinks a few times in shock over what he just heard. "Hold on. You were a cheerleader?"

"That's right. Why?" Felicia curiously raises an eyebrow.

"Um, no reason." Peter backs up, hoping she doesn't push the topic considering the dirty thought that came to his mind.

However, instead of pressing, Felicia has an idea of what Peter is thinking and starts to tease him. She wraps her arms around him from behind and whispers, "Now that I am thinking about it, I made still have my old cheerleader outfit somewhere. I should find it and put it on for you as a reward for this amazing night."

Peter couldn't help but shiver at the thought of his girl in a hot attire like that. Yet, he decides to keep his comments in his head. "You know when you get all nerdy, shy on me is one of the many things I love about you?" Felicia asks playfully, already planning in her head to surprise him with a sexy cheer routine.

Peter thought that would be one of the things she dislikes about him. Thankfully that isn't the case since he is trying not to be that way all the time. "No I didn't, but I know that I love you until the end of time." He confesses to her face to face.

Felicia smiles brightly at his words. "Until the end of time, I love you too." The two share a passionate kiss on a night where it was about the two and not worry about the problems of evil in the city. They didn't know that Tony Stark, as Iron-man, was in the area a bit earlier and decided to take on some criminals causing others to hear and not plan on anything. From a distance, Tony catches the couple during their dance session and smiles at the sight of young love. He jokes quietly before leaving the scene saying, "You owe me Pete."

* * *

****Authors notes: So this completes day 1 of this mini-series for Spider-Cat. It's nice to bring more love for the pairing ever since I launched The Spider and Cat one-shot series back in 2014. Like that one, if any of these chapters inspire you to write a full-on story off it, then, by all means, go for it but would like to receive credit for it since I already had one person on another site tried to steal my stories.** **

****Speaking of my old series, this piece is a follow up of the chapter Live the hero life of my The Spider and Cat series where this au takes place in the Spider-man 2 video game, but instead, Peter chose Felicia instead of Mary Jane. In the author's note on that one, I mention that Peter and Felicia later meet Tony and form a partnership with Peter's mentor. So I put that part with Tony at the end to follow the continuity of the story.** **

****With the theme being Midnight Rendezvous, I figure why not have my favorite couple do something simple yet romantic on a night that they don’t have to deal with fighting crime.** **

****I also what to take the time to promote QTXADsy SpiderCat stories: Chosen Path, Fallen Friend, and the 3rd installment Shadowed Path, where he takes the influence of my one-shot and turns in into his own stories from the Spider-man 2 game, so fill free to check them out and tell him I sent you.** **


	2. Aug 4- Protective

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

****PeterFeliciaWeek Series** **

Aug 4- Protective

In a universe where the Avengers are mainstream heroes that already have their place in the world, a young Peter Parker sets his sight to not only live by his Uncle's words but to mark his path as a hero. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done when dealing with the pressure of living up to his uncle's motto, proving that's he is not a typical vigilante and life as a college student.

Since trying to adjust to having time as Spider-man, Peter has been missing out on a few classes due to exhaustion from his new nighttime activity on top of dealing with his boss at the Daily Bugle. "For someone like Mr. Jameson to be so against Spider-man, he always asking for photos of him like nothing else is going on in the world." Peter groans as he checks his work app seeing another message about wanting more photos of his alter ego.

"Peter Parker is showing up for class consistently, I see?" A stern voice calls out, snapping Peter's attention away from his phone to see one of his teachers approaching him.

"Um yes, Mr. Harrington, I been trying to do better with showing up," Peter responds with as much politeness as possible.

"Good, maybe now you can start catching up with the assignments that you been missing out on." Roger Harrington suggests with a smug look. He teaches science subjects at the college, and while he does recognize did intelligence that Peter has within him, he doesn't appreciate the no-shows from the student.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harrington, but I do believe I have most of my homework turn-in. Though I did hear other rumors that students do turn in their work and not getting their grades in the system." As innocent as his statement was, Peter manages to offend his science teacher despite the rumors being true.

"Is that right? Well, maybe I need to fix those rumors by giving you extra homework to do." Mr. Harrington threatens, causing Peter to panic and wish he would have put his foot in his mouth.

Out of nowhere, someone else decides to make herself present in the conversation by throwing in her warning shot at her coworker. "Maybe I should report you to the higher officials about those rumors and how you are harassing my student with unnecessary work."

Peter instantly looks up with shock and excitement, seeing another teacher with platinum blonde hair in a messy high ponytail hairstyle wearing a red skirt, white long sleeve blouse with a black vest and glasses appearing a distance. "Ms. Felicia!?"

"Nice to see you attending school more often Parker." As Peter would describe her, the lovely school counselor greets him with a warm smile that makes him get super shy and nervous in a good way.

Mr. Harrington growls over the counselor's interference with Peter's plan, as he would put it, harsh love treatment. "Ms. Felicia, I have this under control for Parker here needs..."

"What he needs is comfort and support, not you harassing him when he's already dealing with a lot." Ms. Felicia cuts him off, but Mr. Harrington isn't going to back down easily.

"What he doesn't need is you trying to coddle him like he's a little child." Mr. Harrington argues, not realizing how his late choice of words has now got him in hot water.

Ms. Felicia's facial expression shifts into a sinister smile before requesting Peter, "Parker, why don't you go run along now. I need to have a private conversation with Mr. Harrington. Meet me at my office before you leave today."

Peter gulps with concern over the way his favorite counselor voice change into an all to calm one. "Are you sure? I don't want to cause trouble." Truth be told, after Peter met Ms. Felicia, and as time went on after meeting her, he starts to slowly notice that she has grown to be protective over him but doesn't understand why and how.

"You are not in trouble or causing anything. I need to talk to Mr. Harrington about knowing what's best for my student." Ms. Felicia states while keeping her green eyes lock onto her current adversary.

Already feeling guilty and not wanting to have two people angry at him, Peter takes the hint and heads to his next class. "Okay, I will see you later then. Mr. Harrington."

Once Peter is out of their sight, Mr. Harrington attempts a soft approach to convince Felicia to let him deal with Peter the way he wants. "Now listen here. I know you care about Peter due to whatever reason, but..."

"Let me make myself clear. Peter's aunt and I had a conversation some time ago, and there are a few things we discuss that I will not repeat about Peter for a personal reason. With that said, I refuse to let anyone make him feel worse about himself or hurt him anyway. If I find out you are continuing to harass, I will make sure you don't work at this school again with the dirt I have on you. Do I make myself clear?" As if another persona came out of her, Ms. Felicia gives a non-debatable proposition to the science teacher in a tone that would have made Mr. Harrington wet himself if he didn't already have to go.

The only answer that can come out of the now frighten Mr. Harrington is, "Crystal."

"Good. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do, and hopefully, we don't have to revisit this conversation." Ms. Hardy's expression now switches to a more friendly one as she proceeds to walk away as if the discussion never took place with thoughts of Peter going through her mind.

* * *

*Later that afternoon at Felicia's office*

"Ms. Felicia it's me, Peter." Peter knocks behind the door leading to Ms. Felicia's room.

Quickly Ms. Felicia opens the door to greet him and welcomes him inside. "Peter! please come in, glad you didn't forget to come by." She chirps before locking the door behind him as he takes a seat in the chair.

"It's the least I can do since you're my favorite counselor, and you ask me to, so how could I not," Peter responds, allowing himself to get comfortable.

"How's your aunt doing? I know we talked on the phone at one point, but I'm curious about how she's holding up." Ms. Felicia asks with genuine interest taking her seat in her chair and finish up whatever she is working on.

"My aunt did tell me that you two had conversed, and despite having her ups and downs, she's still holding on strong and does her best to keep me grounded," Peter answers honestly.

"Sounds like a strong woman to me." Ms. Felicia compliments his aunt, knowing what she and her nephew have dealt with.

"Indeed. I want to say thank you for not only helping me out back there but just being understanding towards me. I know I had been all over the place a while ago, but I'm trying to do better and be better." Peter expresses with pure gratitude since, at one point, he has confided to her about the incident with Uncle and how he set him and aunt back and what he's trying to accomplish in life. Through that time, Ms. Hardy would do her best to be there for him like no one else has.

Ms. Felicia's heart grows with admiration over Peter's kind words about her, as well as witnessing him finding a definite purpose for him. "I know you are Peter. You have a huge future ahead of you, for you are smart, humble, caring as you display when it comes to your aunt. You need someone to not give up on you and encourage you with your goals and dreams."

Peter chuckles at the idea of him having someone like that in his life. "Sounds like you are suggesting that I find myself a girlfriend. Unfortunately, the Parker luck hasn't been in my favor when it comes to that aspect of my life."

At that moment, Ms. Felicia gets up from her desk and walks over to Peter, and softly sits on his lap, freaking him out mentally. "That's because you deserve the best and need the right person to come to you with their best." She proceeds to rub the side of her favorite student face.

"Ms. Felicia, not that I have a problem with this, but how come you are sitting on my lap?" Peter struggles to ask between feeling confuse and his body reacting like any lucky man would in this position.

"I'm showing you what it's like to have someone who wants to be by your side and give you the support that you desire," Ms. Felicia states in a flirty tone that makes Peter's eye nearly pop out of his socket.

"Wait, you mean?" Peter asks until Ms. Felicia places a finger on his finger to help him calm down a bit.

"Shhh, I know that this a lot on you, so I will give you time to think about it." She then kisses his forehead before getting off of him and walks over to her door. "Just remember, whatever you decide, I will still consider you my favorite student."

Peter still is in awe by Ms. Hardy's actions but is grateful that she understands the need to process things. He gets up and begins to walk out, with a bit of a limp, before turning back with a sly smile saying, "Thank you Ms. Hardy, and you will still be my favorite counselor regardless of my choice. Which I do have in mind of what I want."

* * *

****Authors note: Day 2 is complete, which means five more days to go. So, the inspiration for this one-shot came from a YouTube video called "THE PERKS OF BEING A WALLCRAWLER | Anime Style Spider-man Fan film" by Wendy Fajrin. If you decide to check it out, tell him that Tmeister_Verse, aka NeoTyson on fanfiction, sent you. The plot's basic is that Peter is a student simultaneously. Felicia is the teacher who had me thinking about the theme of protection. It would be interesting to write about an older Felicia protecting a young Peter of legal age. In this case, young Peter is in college, so a teacher/older figure in Felicia isn't let anyone hurt her student/man.** **

****Now the ending made seem abrupt, but that's because I left it wide open if I want to do an alternative version of that scene or make this into a story, or someone wants to take the idea and do their run with it. I wasn't sure if people would be fine with Felicia kissing Peter, so I went with the safe route just if I could change it if people say otherwise.** **


	3. Aug 5- Fantasy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Aug 5- Fantasy

_A.U.: This takes place in the Spider-man Unlimited T.V. show universe during E.P.: 6 my version_

"A webbed porcupine, while an octopus and monkey trying to use me like a wishbone. If only I could get a nickel for everyone that's happening." Spider-man said to himself as he fights a gang when another member appears to fight him.

"Oh, a rampaging rhino that's a new twist," Spider-man claims when out of nowhere, a white catlike beast appears and trips the rhino beast allowing Spidey to take down the other creatures and web them up.

"It looks like you needed some help." The white catlike beast softly suggested. Her appearance reminded him of someone Peter knew but couldn't figure it out, for she was a white cheetah with white/blonde hair, wearing a black catsuit, and green eyes. (Look up Dc cheetah to have an idea of how she looks)

"I actually could have handled it, but it is not every day that you get to rescue you by a lovely snowcat lady whose names I don't even know," Spidey said, still trying to figure out who this creature was.

The cheetah-like beast looks around the area before responding. "Let's take this conversation somewhere elsewhere so we won't be out in the open." She tells him, as Spider-man understood, not wanting to deal with the High Evolutionary at the moment.

"Lead the way." With that said, Spider-man then follow the beast, feeling impressed with her skills and how fast she was as they made it to a quiet section of the city

_Little did they know that a certain hunter watched the fight on a screen at a secret location and is now preparing to take Spider-man and his cheetah friend down for the High Evolutionary._

Spider-man followed the cheetah beast through the city and was pretty impressed with her acrobat skills and how fast. In it away, it felt like he knew this beast, but at the same time has no idea how he could remember her as they made it to a quiet section in the city. Once the two stops, the cheetah-like beast brushes a hair strain from her face to introduce herself. "Now that we are somewhere privative allow me to introduce myself. My name is Felicia, but I go under my nickname..."

"Black cat?!" Spidey blurts out, realizing that this must be the counter-earth version of Black Cat, but unlike the Felicia hardy he knew, the counter-earth Felicia is a part of the Bestial species he learns about since being in counter-earth.

A shocking look appears on Felicia as he answers his question. "Um why yes? I guess you heard of me by the news talking about how I support human rights/equality?"

"See, the answer is yes and no. The no part is for that's not how I know you, considering I don't watch the news here much, which leads to the yes part. You know how I am not from this planet along with Jameson right?" Spidey asks, getting a nod from Felicia in return.

"Correct from what I hear, you came from somewhere else."

"Well, back on my earth, there is a Felicia Hardy that I know, who also took on being the Black cat, on my earth, and we were pretty close." He began to explain, causing Felicia's eyebrows to go up hearing about another her on a different planet. "Really? Do tell." She felt curious about knowing what the other her was like.

Spider-man explained his version of Felicia Hardy how at one point, he only knew Felicia as a classmate who he tries to date, but it didn't work out. Then he met Felicia's alter ego Black Cat, and they became close and tried to date, but there was something Black Cat needed to deal with that made them split. Down the road, Spidey tells her that he happens to one-day figure out that Felicia and Black Cat were the same and how she got her powers.

Felicia was amazed by what she learns and how interested knowing that Spider-man had a history with her counterpart. "Wow, I wouldn't mind that version of me, and that's interesting that you two dated at one time." She confesses her thoughts to him, making Peter scratch the back of his head, hiding his blush underneath the mask.

"Yeah haha, sometimes I wonder how far we could have gone, but that's in the past just like my life on earth supposedly." He said in a low tone as Felicia picks up on his change in tone.

"Do you want to return there?" She asks, hoping he would say no for some reason.

"Yea, well sort of. You see, before I arrive here on counter earth, people thought Spider-man had died because I rescue this person from a burning building. I lied to this girl I was with, saying I would stop being Spider-man but turns right around and leaves to find Jameson without telling her. So, she probably doesn't want anything to do with me now." Spidey admits to her. Since being here, he has thought about staying on counter-earth and starting a new life here when he handles the High Evolutionary, but his options are still open for returning to earth.

"I'm sorry Spider. If it helps, the people here respect you for what you are trying to do, including me." She said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Feeling her hand on his shoulder and hearing her say _Spider_ made Peter remembers the good times he had with Felicia on earth, bringing a smile to his face. "Funny, that's the nickname the other you used to call me."

Felicia shows a soft smile and said, "Nice to hear we have that in common. If it helps, I'm happy that you came when you did and helping out. This earth needs humans and creatures like me to come together and end this stupid war."

"I appreciate that Cat. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how did you become you?" Spider-man asks, feeling curious about her story.

Felicia takes a deep breath before explaining to Spider-man her history. As a regular cheetah, the High Evolutionary uses her and other Beastials for harsh experiments to create super Beastials. Unlike Felicia, the others were considered failures, known as Rejects that Spider-man will meet later on, while she became a super beastial. Still, before they made her downright evil, she somehow escapes and starts her crusade into stopping The High Evolutionary. She also knows of the Rebellion, but because she wasn't human and knew how she became to be, they could think that she was a spy, so she decided not to join them personally.

"Oh dang, I shouldn't have asked," Spider-man said, feeling guilty overhearing Felicia's rough past, but she reassures him with a smile saying, "Don't be, for I haven't told anyone about my past, but I trust you enough to tell you."

Peter smile at Black cat's response as the two heard some commotion going on in the city.

"Looks like another fight between humans and beast is about to go down. *signs* Better go check it out." Spider-man said, getting ready to swing into action

"You mind having some company with you?" Felicia asks, coming to his side.

Spidey quickly thinks about it before answering. "Who am I to turn down an offer like that from the beautiful white cheetah. Grab on." Spider-man explains to her. Felicia smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck from behind, with Spider-man swings over to the direction of where he heard fights coming from.

They arrive to see some humans and beastials getting into fights with each other. Spidey and Felicia intervene, hoping to calm the situation but to no avail as they defend themselves against the attacks from both humans and beastials until they finally calm down and retreat. Karen, a member of the Rebellion, arrives on the scene to help Spidey. She proceeds to inform him about a bounty that has been placed on him. Karen goes on and tells him how a man names the hunter was looking to claim it. Spidey figures the hunter made had something to do with the city fight earlier and decides to go after him with Felicia's help. Before they left, Karen questions Spider-man about Felicia's involvement with Spidey reassuring her that she is on their side, but he felt a sense of jealousy from Karen for some strange reason.

* * *

*Sometime later on rooftop*

"So that human Karen is with that group call the Rebellion?" Felicia asks Spider-man as they search for the hunter.

"That's right, and she's the part of the reason why I somewhat join them." Spider-man answers.

"She seems very fond of you." She said with a wink, making Spidey laughs at the comment.

"Maybe, but she so crushing on Jameson." He claims, causing a surprise look form on Felicia's face.

"How would you know?" She asks base on seeing their interaction earlier.

"Just have a feeling in my gut," Spider-man answers her knowing despite how sweet Karen has been to him, he since more of chemistry between her and Jameson as for as romance goes.

"You mean your spider-senses that you told me about?" Felicia asks, remembering how Spider-man told her about his powers.

"Oh no, that only occurs if I'm in danger. *spider-sense triggers* Like now!" Spider-man yells, avoiding a dart coming at him, but it ends up sticking Felicia's arm.

"Ugh." Felicia collapse from the effect that the dart had in it, with Spider-man catching her before she fell.

"Cat is you okay? Cat talk to me?" He checks on her while talking the dart out of her arm to notice it had a particular scent to it.

"This dart has some drug in it, but who made it? *spider-sense triggers* Spider-man, with Felicia in his arms, moves to avoid a chain of darts coming at the two. He turns to see a huge guy who had an outfit that reminds him of Kraven, the hunter from his earth, which he figures is the counter-earth version.

"Hey web-slinging is my trademark! I should sue." Spidey jokes, setting Felicia down to fight the hunter.

"A wise hunter turns his prey tricks to his advantage." Kraven, with a net capture, goes to attack Spider-man only for Spidey to pounce on him.

"Oh, a wise guy ey." Spidey attacks him, but the hunter reverses his attack by kicking Spidey off of him and sending flying into a sticky trap he made. The hunter walks over to Felicia and picks her up to take her back to his lair.

"Hey animal hunter, let her go; this is between you and me!"

"Ah, but see you're not the only prize that I aim to capture for this feisty cheetah will be a nice trophy to place in my line of accomplishments. If you want her, you will have to play my game haha. So long Spider-prey!" The hunter last said before throwing a smoke bomb and retreating. Spidey manages to get out of the trap with anger over the kidnapping of Felicia.

"You better be on your guard Hunter, because this prey just became the predator," Spider-man says out loud with an angry, low tone.

* * *

*The Hunter's lair*

Spider-man finds Felicia's room and opens her mouth to give her some medicine to cure her the drug that the hunter's dart had in it. After a while, Felicia begins to open her eyes to see a familiar sight.

"Spider?" Felicia asks slowly, starting to wake up and see Spider-man.

"Hey sleepy beauty. How are you feeling?" Spidey answers as Felicia rubs her head.

"I feel much better now." She tells him, remembering blacking out of nowhere.

"Good because I force hunter into giving me an antidote for whatever drug he put in you."

Felicia felt confused, for she didn't know what happen before now. "How did you manage that?"

Spider-man thought about telling her how easy it was to find the hunter's lair and avoid his traps, thanks to his Spidey senses. Then fought Kraven and threaten him (to which even the hunter was pretty frightened by the threat) over going after people in his life. He decides that a story for another and tells her, "Let's say he will think twice before messing with someone I care about."

"You care about me?" Felicia asks, trying to hide her blush. Unlike her earth counterpart, this version of Felicia isn't as flirty and is has more shy moments when it came to her hanging around Spider-man.

"Yes, Felicia I do. Do you care about me?" He asks, not realizing what he asks her. Sure she reminded him of the other Felicia, in a beastial form, and he felt very attracted to her since he wasn't sure if things would work out between him and Mary Jane, which made it difficult because part of him still wanted to try work things out with her and return to earth. This is why the response Felicia gives him surprises him.

"Spider, maybe in another time, I will open that part of me to you, but I don't want to distract you from your mission to get back home. Though I will tell you it means a lot, you saved me." She explains with a smile and rubs his facemask.

Spidey nods, understanding what she meant. "Hey, what's I'm here for. Let's get you back home." She then holds on to him, and web slings out of the lair. On the way back, an idea pop into his head.

"So, does that mean we will have teams up from here on out?"

Felicia actually wouldn't mind teaming up with him and help take the fight to the High Evolutionary. "Well I still have a lot to learn; I know how to defend myself but not as much as a skilled fighter as you."

"Please, you don't give you're not enough credit, but maybe I can help train you some time while I'm here." Spidey suggests leading Felicia to hold on to him tighter and whisper, _"I would like that Spider."_

* * *

*Later in time*

In been some time for Peter Parker since he had decided to be on counter-earth. He somehow was able to stop the invasion that Venom and Carnage try to start on counter earth, and he made the decision to stay on counter earth for Peter one he felt more respected as Spider-man as well his life on regular earth pretty much is done. Though Peter couldn't deny that there was one other reason he decided to stay on counter earth, he would confront that reason today. Before the symbiote invasion, Spidey met a super beastial named Felicia, who goes by her nickname Black Cat but later change to Black Cheetah. Soon he grows a bond to where he felt comfortable showing his face to her, which went rather well and got the two to become closer than before. After the symbiote invasion, Peter thought that he should start a new life on counter earth, for it has been a while since he been on earth and was sure M.J. wouldn't take him back at this point. Plus, she could find someone who didn't have superhero duties and could live a healthy life that he couldn't provide.

Peter's attention was now focused on the cheetah-like beastial, which he was waiting to meet, and greeting him with a warm smile. "Spider nice to see you. Here to say goodbye?"

Peter shook his head before responding. "I'm here to tell you I'm staying here in counter-earth."

Receiving this news brought excitement inside Felicia, but she wanted to remain calm about the announcement. "Really? What made you decide?"

"I pretty much got used to staying here, and I feel like since my role as Spider-man is done at my old home, why not carry out my role here for great power comes great responsibility, meaning I couldn't just give up being Spider-man if I went back," Peter explains to her.

"I see. I'm happy that you are sticking around for a while." Felicia notices that Peter walks closer and holds her hands soft.

He laughs at the sticking comment before saying, "I see what you did there. I will admit there's one important reason why I decided to stay. The main reason is that with me staying and starting over, I would like for us to be together." Peter's explanation made Felicia nervous ten times over to where she gently let go of his hands and turns from him, but not before Peter stop her by grabbing her arm in a civil matter.

"You told me once: In another time. Well, times are different. Everything has changed Felicia." Peter reminds her. He turns her to have her face him and could see her green eyes water a little.

"It just... I'm not human; I am a beastial and not a regular one either. Why would you, a human, want to have a relationship with me?" She knew deep down that she would like a chance with Peter but felt because of who she was, maybe he would be better off with someone else.

Peter wraps his arm around her waist before answer. "The reason for that is because I'm not looking at the physical hot cat body; I'm looking at the inside to see someone who wanted humans to live with beastials in peace, someone who fought beside me during the invasion, and someone who I care for." The two look into each other eyes and share a small sweet kiss.

Felicia holds on to Peter after the kiss. "Felicia?" He asks in a soft tone, with her answering. "We will figure out the details on how to make this work later, right now. Let's enjoy this moment." With that said, the human and super beastial continue to enjoy the moment, not thinking about the future but more on the present.

* * *

****AN: Day 3 is now complete, with this part being a throwback chapter from my Spider and Cat series. I figure it would fit the fantasy theme with Felicia being a creature in counter earth. This chapter took a little while since I had to re-watch some episodes to remember some of the elements in the series (which reminded me that I ship Spidey/Karen in the show), and I figure the episode where Kraven appears would fit her debut well. My version of Black Cat, who got her training from her father. Also, I wanted to stick with the show's storyline, so I didn't have Spidey and Black Cat hook up in the first part because it wouldn't entirely make sense, so I made the "In another time" part where they actually could. I'll have another throwback chapter for this series as well.** **


	4. Aug 6- Heists

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Aug 6- Heists

*At a coffee shop*

When it comes to keeping a low profile in Los Santo, you could consider putting Peter Parker as one of the best at doing so. Since making the big decision to move to Los Santos thanks to his new connection with Lamar Davis on Lifeinvander, Peter, aka codename Spider has been living the good life thanks to taking huge risks in life. Thanks to him helping out Lamar weaken the Ballas and Vagos street gangs, Peter gains a particular reputation for people wanting to hit him for jobs.

As he casually drinks his coffee, Peter feels his phone vibrating and checks to see who's calling, only to chuckle a bit when seeing the caller id. "What's up Lester?"

"How are you doing Parker? Listen, I'm working on something... something for a mutual acquittance of ours. She needs a crew to help take on a personal heist, but I don't know any more than the two you work with before to help. I thought maybe you'd be interested." Lester Crest reports through the other end of the line. After helping out, Lamar Lester noticed him and contacted him about doing a major heist at the time. Peter had accepted the offer not only to prove himself and earn more reputation but also a little money couldn't hurt.

"So, what's your take on it Lester? Worth the trouble? and who is this mutual person?" Peter asks, wanting to get more input before taking on the job.

"Personally, it's not my cup of tea to deal with. However, the request is from Felicia. If that interests you, be my guest. I can tell her you want in." Lester answers honestly.

Hearing that name again makes Peter heat up a bit. "Felicia huh? Sure set me up." When Peter took on the first job for Lester, he met some interesting individuals, Felicia, aka The Black Cat. For Peter, he would call her Cat for short, and in return, Felicia refer to him by his codename Spider, and they hit it off pretty well despite some difference in how they handle missions. He notices that Felicia would flirt with him a few times, but he chalks it up as her being playful towards him, but still, it would be nice to see her again.

Lester laughs at his now eagerness. "I figure that would pique your attention. I will send the follow-up info." The two hang-ups on each other with Peter recall the last heist and readily his self for the new one.

_"At least I get to see Cat again, plus I got nothing else better to do, so I might as well build my rep up even more. Though I am still curious about what this heist is about."_

Once Lester sent over the time and location to meet with him, Peter arrives at the apartment ready for anything and everything. He is somewhat unprepared to see the two familiar faces he met during the heist with Felicia.

"Flash. Brock." Peter greets the guy coolly with handshakes.

"Good to see you again Peter." Flash Thompson shakes his hand, who ironically enough went to high school with Peter. He would never have predicted the two being in the business line, but after settling their difference at their high school graduation, it made the new partnership easier to create.

"So, The Spider couldn't resist the cat's charm of a request." Eddie Brock shakes his hand next. While the two didn't go to high school together, Peter was aware of the former journalist's work and expressed how he did get screw over after revealing a particular company's truth. The conversation led to the two gaining mutual respect for the other despite Brock always giving him a hard time.

"Maybe I came because I miss your dark sense of humor." Peter quips.

"While I do have that, don't try to flex on us when it comes to your true intention here." Eddie pushes with Flash revealing a smirk at his friend.

"Whatever floats your boat." Peter shrugs, not knowing what he is referring to.

"Gentleman, I'm pleased that you all could make it. Especially you, Spider." The boys turn their attention to Felicia Hardy, codename Black Cat, who invited them to her penthouse.

"The pleasure is all mine Cat," Peter states with a genuine smile as the two lock eyes with Flash and Eddie looking at them, wondering do they remember that they are present.

After a few seconds, Felicia escorts them to her operation base, where Lester is already going over the plans. "So boys, the reason I had Lester here contact you is that for this heist, I need people I can trust to go through with it. Since we worked well last time despite not fully knowing each other, we can accomplish this task together. Of course, you all will be paid handsomely for completing the task successfully."

"As long as money is in involve, I'm straight," Eddie claims with no hesitation.

The others shake their heads with Flash saying, "Why am I not surprise that you would say that."

"I'm in." Peter answers. Felicia explains that a famous former thief Walter Hardy aka The Cat, had been in prison and that she wants to bust him out. From there, she breaks the stages of plans on how to successfully perform the prison break, to which, with the four of them working together, she wholeheartedly believes that they can accomplish the task.

Eddie and Flash, for the most part, went with the flow with the ideas while Peter figures a key factor out that the guys miss out on. "Not to go off subject but as far as Walter Hardy go. Am I assume that we are breaking your father out of prison?"

Everyone looks at Peter with disbelief while brings out a look of astonishment over Peter picking up on that crucial factor. "Perceptive Spider. Yes my father has been locked up for way too long for my liking, so I want him free. I was too inexperienced to do even come up with a plan to bust him out in the past. Even though I have gained better skills up to this point, I will need back up. Now, if any of you feel that isn't worth the trouble, I won't blame you if you decide to back out."

Felicia's reasoning for wanting to do this heist makes more sense because she has a personal stake in it. Peter can easily choose not to take place in this, for while this is a heist, it probably won't gain him much favor in the long run. However, a reoccurring flashback of his uncle dying in his arm reminds him why having family in your life is essential and thus shares his decision.

"Felicia, I know what it's like to lose a family member and not be able to see them how I would like to. While in my case, I can never see him again, you have the opportunity to see yours. If getting your father out means that much to you, then I'm in to help out." Peter declares earning newfound respect from Flash, Eddie, and Lester over his morals.

Felicia's heart beats faster with the overwhelming heartfelt speech that came from Peter, for she can't recall a time a man would go through that length for her, especially since he doesn't owe her anything. "Thank you, Spider. That means a lot to me."

Peter sends a smirk expression causing the two to lock eyes again, ignoring the groans that came from the others.

"Ugh, can we get this over with so they can get a room?" Flash asks in a not so serious tone.

"Like I said earlier if there's money involve, then I'm straight." Eddie shrugs but couldn't help but feel amused by the growing development between Peter and Felicia.

* * *

* Sometime after the completion of the prison break heist*

After a lot of hard work, dedication, and some team bonding, the prison break ended successfully, with Walter Hardy now free with a new identity thanks to Lester's tech skills. Once they all settle in, Flash and Eddie received and money and say their goodbyes only to let them know when something else comes up, and maybe they could hang out together.

However, Peter decides to hang around a bit, witnessing the reunion of Felicia and her father outside the prison walls no.

"I miss you so much daddy." Felicia says softly in her father's arm, and the two share a sincere hug.

"I miss you too, princess," Walter says back, kissing her on the forehead.

Peter smiles at this, feeling content that he was able to help one family out. He starts to take his leave until someone requests his attention. "Parker was it?"

Peter turns to see Walter now right in front of him. "Um, yes sir."

"I want to thank you for getting me out so I can see my daughter again with freedom now," Walter states in a since tone and extends his hand out.

Peter shakes his hand respectfully. "It was no problem Mr. Hardy."

"Please call me Walter." Walter then pulls Peter close to him and warns in a low tone to where his daughter can't hear him say, "Felicia mentions you before, take care of her for me."

"I will," Peter responds, not catching on to Walters's meaning of the request. Since he has some loose ends to deal with, Walter says his bye to his daughter but promises to come back to her soon as possible.

Now it's Peter and Felicia alone, with Felicia walking over to him with a smile, asking, "So, do I get to thank you properly this time?"

A confused look forms on Peter, considering he's the type not to receive something in return. "What do you mean? Your gratitude is more than enough for me."

"You help a girl save her father and kept me safe on multiple occasions, and you think I'm not going to do something in return?" Felicia approaches Peter some more, making him back up a bit of nervousness.

"I mean, you showing off that smile often would be enough for me." Peter attempts to joke, feeling himself sweat from how close Felicia is to him due to him not being used to having a woman act this forward towards him.

"Tempting, but I was thinking something more intimate." Felicia proceeds to wrap her arms around Peter's neck and kisses him passionately. Felicia can tell that he's in a state of shock but thinks it cute and get can't get over how his lips taste like. Peter, too starts enjoying the feeling of Felicia's lips; whereas she pulls away, he grabs her waist and kisses her back, earning a soft moan in return.

Due to needing oxygen, they pull away while keeping their arms around the other. "That was me saying you're welcome. So this is a thing now?" Peter is the first to speak, unsure if this was a heat of the moment type deal.

"Maybe if you play your cards right Spider." Felicia teases while secretly hoping it becomes something more.

Peter smirks at the use of his nickname. "Honestly, I think I play the game pretty well already Cat."

"We will see about that." The two begin to kiss each other again, thinking of the possibilities of where they will go from here.

* * *

****Authors note: Day 4 is in the books with this chapter inspired by GTA5 online mode. For those who haven't play or heard about it, GTA5 online allows you to do a heist, but you usually have to like two people even to do most of the time. With the theme being about a heist, I thought, why not have an AU no power SpiderCat teaming up to do a person heist mission.** **


	5. Aug 7- Noir

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Aug 7- Noir

Felicia Hardy didn't know what to do concerning her Spider guy, leaving to help more Spider-people. Sure, she can handle herself in a fight, but that isn't the main concern on her mind. What worries Felicia is that not only has Peter not contacted her but doesn't have any idea if he's doing okay or something terrible happens to him. Staying positive is easier said than does, but she couldn't accept anything less.

So, imagine Felicia's reaction when a teleport appears in her room out of nowhere and outcomes a spider-woman with the man who she once claimed that she didn't want to see again seems to be beaten up and place on her bed. Despite going into a state of shock, Felicia can take in the spider-woman Gwen Stacy's explanation of what went down with Morulm and the inheritors' battle and how she was sorry that Noir Spider-man almost died attempting to sacrificing himself.

Felicia focuses back her attention on the man she loves, with tears now leaking out. "I'm so sorry I brought him back like this." Gwen Stacy says with much guilt in her tone and preparing for the possible lashing that would come.

"Sorry? You're Sorry?!" Felicia questions with a tone that sounds like she's upset.

Gwen braces herself to take on the frustration that Felicia must be feeling at the moment, only to freeze up when Felicia leaps at her and hugs Gwen tightly, crying into her shoulders. "Don't be sorry. You brought him back to me alive. I don't know what I would do otherwise. My stupid, brilliant, wonderful man."

Gwen softly smiles, allowing Felicia to have her moment of letting all of her concerns and fears release from out of her body. After a bit of time, Gwen makes her leave to return home, leaving Felicia to sit and lay side by side Peter to comfort him.

As if he took a quick nap, Peter's eyes slowly start to open, with vision starting blurry with a figure that appears like an angel hovering over him. "Felicia?" He calls out as his vision reverts to normal.

Felicia reveals a warm smile as she rubs the side of his face. "Hey you, how are you feeling?"

"I certainly had much better days, but waking up to you helps with the pain," Peter answers with a smirk.

"Charmer." Felicia quips with amusement over how Peter could make a joke while not at 100%.

"I aim to please. While I do have a lot to share about my multiverse adventure, I am curious about what's the reason for you calling me your stupid, brilliant, wonderful man?" Peter raises an eyebrow causing Felicia to blush madly and slightly turn her head away from him. She didn't expect him to have heard that part of the conversation, but after possibly losing him recently, there's no way Felicia is going to take back though words.

Instead, Felicia decides to reuse a particular conversation that the two had before as a response. "There is no reason that I call you those things."

Peter instantly remembers the time he said something similar to Felicia and what it led to right afterward. In return, he indulges Felicia in her little game as he slowly gets up and confidently says, "Liar." Leading to him reaching for his true love head that is cover as he would describe as beautiful scars and kiss her lips passionately, with Felicia returning the same passion. While they don't know where they go from here, both Peter and Felicia push those thoughts back and pour their emotions into each other.

* * *

****Authors note: Day 5 is here, with the Noir theme being the most difficult to write. While I know a bit about Noir, I don't have a strong knowledge of writing a story based on his world though I know that he is one of the few Spider-man that would have ended up with Felicia at one point. So, I came up with an alternative take of what if Nori didn't die during the Spider-Geddon event and how the scene when Gwen visits Felicia to tell her the news would play out differently. Sorry about it being very short, I might add a lemon/smut to it later down the road, but I wanted to get something out for this theme.** **


	6. Aug 8- Family

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Aug 8- Family

*At Aunt May's house*

"Peter, I still think that this is a not good idea," Felicia warns Peter about her coming over to Aunt May's house for Thanksgiving.

Peter understood why she feels nervous, for they finally became a couple after learning about each other's secret identities. Since they got together, Peter has told his aunt a lot about Felicia and wants the two to meet. However, Felicia felt that due to her history as Black Cat, and knowing that Peter's aunt doesn't play when it comes to him, she won't like her and probably not want to have anything to do with Peter.

Peter holds her hands gently and tells her, "Babe, everything will be alright. I'm sure Aunt May will like you, and it's not like you have to talk about your history as the Black cat."

Felicia still didn't feel ready. She is usually more confident when facing obstacles, especially when she is the Black cat.

"I know Peter, it's just when I used to…" but Peter stops her from finishing her sentence by kissing her softly, making her relax more.

"Felicia, that was in the past, and I don't hold that against you. Besides, you're a hero now, so that's all that matters." He said, bringing a smile to Felicia's face. She loves how Peter would know the right thing to say to make her feel better.

"You ready?" Peter asks as the two are now standing at the front door. After receiving a nod from Felicia, he knocks on the door a few times.

"Oh look, she does not home guess we can go," Felicia suggests trying to walk off, but Peter grabs her hand softly and laughs.

"Relax." He quietly said as the door open with Aunt May appearing in front of them.

Aunt May greets the couple by giving them hugs. "Peter! Glad you can make it, and this must be the beautiful Felicia Hardy I heard about."

Felicia hugged her back and felt more relaxed afterward. "It is very nice to meet you. Peter has told me a lot about you, as well."

 _"Well, this is off to a good start."_ Peter thinks to himself as Aunt May leads the pair inside to let them get settle.

As they wait for the rest of the food to finish cooking, the three of them sat in the living room to talk, mainly for Felicia and Aunt May to talk. The more Felicia talks to Aunt May, the more comfortable she was, and Peter could tell. At one point, Peter steps out to use the restroom, which gave Felicia and his aunt some alone time.

Aunt May sits up and looks Felicia straight in the eye and warns her saying, "Just to let you know dear, Peter has told me that he has strong feelings about you, and I can see why. If you plan on hurting him, you better off not leading him on because no one hurts him, and don't suffer my wrath."

Felicia knows that Aunt May is serious about what she just said, which is why she confidently responds saying, "Aunt May, I know me and Peter hadn't had the best history when it came to our relationship, I will admit to that. I want you to know that I am not the same girl back then, for Peter means a lot to me, so believe me when I say I wouldn't dream of hurting him."

"Just so we are clear, and I'm happy that you make him happy." Aunt May said as the two smiles at each other. Little did they both know that after he went to check on the food, Peter could catch some of the conversations and felt relief that no one got into it while he was gone.

"Foods ready!" Peter yells from the kitchen. Both Aunt May and Felicia walk together, and the three pray over the food before enjoying their Thanksgiving meal. After a day of enjoying their meal and their selves, Peter and Felicia decide to head out since it was getting late. They said their goodbyes and walk to the front door. When they step outside, Peter asks, "So you can go ahead and admit that you were nervous about nothing now. Don't worry; I got all day."

"Okay okay, you were right. I didn't need to be nervous, but I just wanted to make sure I made a good first impression with your aunt, and I believe I did." She admits with a smirk.

"Glad to hear it, and it turns out better than I thought." Peter also admits before he reminds himself, he needed to tell Felicia something significant about Thanksgiving.

"Felicia, I just realize something." He states in a severe tone to get Felicia's attention.

She couldn't resist the opportunity to crack a joke on him, "That you finally going to start back wearing black?"

Peter rolls his eyes at the joke in amusement. "Only in your hot dreams, Ms. Hardy haha. No, I realize that I haven't told you that I'm thankful that I have you in my life. You're beautiful, smart, fun, and confident. We might have our issues in the past, but I wouldn't want to go through them with anyone else, and I happy that it led us together like this, and I want us to last for a long time."

Felicia was speechless and could feel tears of joy trying to fall from her eyes as she wraps her arms around Peter's neck. "Peter, I'm thankful for you too. I was a different girl who didn't deserve you went; we first met, yet you stuck by me and helped me become a better person. I couldn't ask for a better man who's handsome, brilliant, caring, and brave in my life. I… love you Peter."

This shocked Peter because she hadn't, throughout the years, knew each other said those words but was also happy because he knew he felt the same way. "I love you too Felicia." The two lean in and start to kiss with passion until they are stopped by Aunt May, opening her front door, catching them kissing.

"Now, you two know if you wanted dessert, you could have just asked for some." She said, winking at them, making the couple blush madly before joining Aunt May for thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

****Authors note: Day 6 is ready to be the other throwback I mention earlier in the series. I know Thanksgiving isn't here yet. However, the family theme could be how Peter introduces Felicia to Aunt May, so I chose this one.** **


	7. Free day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Aug 9- Free day

Another gloomy night has arrived in New York, and if you are criminal planning to do something that could land you in jail, you would want to reconsider. Recently a certain web-slinger had made critical changes to himself like doming a black version of his costume, similar to when he wore a symbiote suit. Much like his time with the symbiote, Spider-man's fighting style has become more aggressive, as we witness right now. A group of thugs was planning on robbing an innocent woman walking home alone, and who knows what else. Before they could attempt anything, Spider-man swiftly leaps into attack mode and brutally beats them up, involving moves that break a particular body part to get the message across instead of joking during the fight. A few of the thugs avoid a beatdown but still get web down by the hero.

Heading towards a top of a building, Spider-man finds a place to sit and patrol while brooding until he hears someone lands behind him. "Hey Spider. Back in the sexy black costume I see?" Felicia Hardy, aka Black Cat, greets her old flame with admiration over his new choice of color.

"Hey," Spider-man says, not turning to face her. Since his spider-sense didn't go off Spidey figures, whoever was behind him wasn't a threat to him.

Black Cat frowns at his response. "Everything okay?"

"Yep, everything is just peachy for me," Spider-man claims sarcastically, still keeping his back towards her.

Not used to his less joyful mood, Black Cat approaches closer behind her Spider to comfort him. "You don't sound like yourself, considering how you did a number on those guys."

"As long as they are still breathing, they will be fine." Spidey scoffs, not allowing himself to feel remorse over his harsher actions towards the thugs.

At this point, Felicia knows something is going on with Spidey, for he usually doesn't act that cold towards his enemy. Unless maybe what he's dealing with involves his life outside the mask. Determine to find out, she places a hand on his shoulder and attempts a unique method to get him to open up. "Peter, please talk to me. I know something is wrong when you are not wearing your normal suit or less talkative than usual. Don't keep a wall between us."

Felicia's theory on comforting the Peter Parker side seems to work for Spider-man glance a little, looking at her finally. "You want to know what's going on with me?" He questions in a low tone that somewhat gets Felicia nervous but still nods to answer his question.

Peter yanks off his mask before expressing his inner anger about his current life situation. "I'm over the bullsh*t that I have gone through! Aunt May passing, Mary Jane had abandoned me for some pretty boy, just over it. Like hell, I can save people and this city many times over, but at the cost of me walking this painful road alone!" Peter rants, not meaning to answer as he did loudly, but keeping his deep emotions bottle for so long made him explode.

Felicia's eyes go wide along with her heart begins to break between hearing what her true love has been dealing with and the pain in his eyes as rants. She's so used to seeing one side of Spider that she never took into consideration what goes on in his head and heart. "Peter, I..."

Before she could say anything else, Peter angrily turns away and web slings off the building, not wanting to hear anything that could trigger him more, giving Felicia's history with him. Leaving Felicia alone, she already begins to reminisce about the times between her and Spider-man and starts to analyze her true feelings for the web-slinger.

* * *

*A day later*

A day later, during the morning, Peter, who is still in his brooding mood, hears the doorbell ring snapping him out of his thoughts. Peter turns towards the door, not expecting any visitors, and isn't worry since his spider-sense isn't activating as he opens the door. "Felicia? Is there something wrong?" In a shocked tone for Felicia Hardy, Peter questions the last person about visiting him outside of her costume.

"I came to see you. May I come in?" Felicia says innocently, wearing a black tank top, brown skirt, and boots, with her hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"Um sure. I am a bit surprised you didn't try to sneak your way in through the windows, but make yourself home, I guess." Peter welcomes Felicia into his apartment, still thrown off by her presence. If anything, he thought she would be upset at him for how he left up the other night. Then, she's here dealing with him outside the costume, but even then, he doesn't want to get any bright ideas for this visit could be one of those I need a favor type.

"Despite me being in a spontaneous mood, I figure why not switch the style for you." Felicia smiles at her suggestion.

Peter, however, keeps his wall up and remains standoffish. "I will admit it's different. Regardless, I still don't understand why you are here?"

Felicia sighs before getting a few inches closer to Peter despite him backing up a bit. "I'm here for you Peter. I know that I hadn't had the best track record when it came to us, but I want to change that. I want to take things seriously with you, not just Spider-man, you Peter Parker." She places her hand on Peter's cheek, but he instantly pulls away out of anger.

"What brought this on? Are you only saying all this to butter me up so I can do a favor for you?" Peter assumes not wanting to believe Felicia's new sincere attitude towards him. He rather Felicia be straight up honest about helping steal a jewel or something like that instead of leading him like this.

Most women would have been offended by Peter's choice of words. Felicia, however, isn't like any typical woman, and thanks to her long history with Spider-man, she has no plans of giving up on her the man she loves. "No! Admittedly, that made be something the old me would think of doing, but that isn't me anymore Peter. Last night it hurt seeing that look on your face, realizing that you are carrying so much pain while lifting the weight of New York on your shoulder. I realize that not only do I genuinely care and love you, and I want to be by your side for real this time, no tricks, no games."

After spilling her heart out, Felicia notices that Peter's expression changes. For the first time in a while, Peter's wall comes down a bit due to the sincereness of Felicia's words. With his head down to avoid showing his real emotions on his face, he softly asks, "How do I know you won't run off on me?"

Felicia nearly cries from hearing the pain that came with the vital question. No part of her could blame him for thinking that she could give up on him, but parts of her feel hopeful that Peter is slowly opening himself to give Felicia another chance.

Taking a closer step, Felicia closes the gap that she felt needing feeling and places her hands on the sides of Peter to give him the assurances that he yearns for saying, "I will do anything you want me to that will help you feel better."

Peter leans his head on his forehead, knowing deep down he needs all of Felicia right now. In a way, Felicia almost reads his mind and asks, "Do you want me Peter?"

Peter and Felicia's eyes connect, and without warning, the two proceed to go into a passionate kiss session. Felicia feels Peter's hands during the kiss go down her waist and stops as if he hesitating to go further. "It's okay; you don't have to hold back on me. I'm here to serve and please you, baby." Felicia manages to say while kissing his neck, aka his soft spot.

Peter's spider side triggers as he grabs Felicia's butt squeezing it for that's his favorite body feature of hers, making her moan with pleasure. Hearing her reaction reminds Peter that he wanted, having someone like Felicia be with him and accepting both sides of his life. Felicia deepens the kiss, running a hand down Peter's hard manhood causing him to gasp as she rubs it.

Peter soon feels Felicia grabbing him by his shirt, leading him to his bed to push him down as Felicia climbs on top of him. Peter gets lost in her green eyes as Felicia softly tells him, "I'm going to help take away your pain."

Felicia starts to work her way down Peter's pants and begins to unbuckle his belt, already biting her lips at the sight of Peter's visible bulge. With his manhood, Felicia wastes no time giving Peter the pleasure she feels he deserves by kissing it gently.

"Felicia," Peter mutters in a pleading tone over not wanting the white hair seductress to tease him any longer. Understanding and wanting to please her lover, she begins to down him taking his erect manhood.

Felicia speeds up a bit, bobbing her head back and forth and deep throating his member before making a pop sound when she lets up to check on Peter. "You like how that feels lover?"

Speechless, Peter nods as his lover continues to satisfy him as his right-hand finds its way on top of Felicia's head to help with her method. She proceeds to gives Peter a loving expression to show how into him and his manhood that gets Peter to want to explode all over her face.

"Felicia, if you keep going like that..." Peter starts to warn his lover, but the tone of his voice make Felicia goes faster as his climax starts to approach. Not able to hold in the pressure building in him, Peter lightly thrusts forward release his seed into Felicia's mouth with her taking it in gracefully. Felicia deeps, gulp his seed, and open her mouth to show her lover that she didn't waste any drop, which of course, gets Peter hard again.

The white head is pleased with the effect she is having on Peter and wants him to take her now as she proceeds to turn around and sways her butt at him. Peter instantly lungs at her, unable to contain himself any longer, pushing his entire length into Felicia from behind, bringing out a hot gasp to come out of the white-haired woman. Assuming that she wouldn't want him to hold back, Peter grabs on to Felicia's hips and thrust swiftly with Felicia moaning, "yes, Peter! Give it to me hard!". As a response, Peter pulls her hair and spanks her butt cheeks as he continues to bang her. He almost gets caught off guard when Felicia begins to match his rhythm to where when Peter pushes into her; she would bounce her butt back.

Felicia eventually leans up, wrapping one arm around his neck, kissing him passionately before expressing with a groan, "Peter, I'm getting close." Hearing this sets Peter off, for he is almost at his climax as well, where he pounds his lover harder and faster until they both moan each other's name loudly from climaxing together. Once they clean up a bit, Peter holds Felicia close to him with her back towards him.

"How was I?" Peter asks shyly, feeling more like himself during the afterglow. In honestly, this is the first time in a long time that Peter isn't in his super brooding mood.

Felicia picks up on his tone change and is more appreciative of seeing this side of him come back. She giggles over Peter being adorable when it comes to either her flirting with him when he gets all bashful towards her. "Your amazing and spectacular," Felicia assures him, with Peter instantly sighing with relief.

"I'm glad I was." Peter smiles softly, but Felicia has more to say, for she turns to face him without the mask to continue expressing her feelings.

"I wasn't just talking about in bed, Peter though you do need to give yourself more credit in that department. I meant you are those things in general, mask or no mask, and if need be, I will make sure you remember that going forward." Felicia expresses in a sterner tone yet loving tone than how she usually talks to Peter.

Peter couldn't believe his ears that this is the same Felicia who, at one point, stated she loves Spider-man over his regular self is talking to her like this. Words can't explain how much her statement helps him feel love and wanted, but hopefully, actions will show otherwise. "That means a lot to me Felicia, more than you know. The same goes for you as being more than just a petty thief, wonderful and fantastic."

The two lovebirds lean in and kiss each other passionately with smiles on their face, assuming that their relationship is back to where they want it. Once they pull away, Felicia rubs the side of his face saying, "Thank you so much Peter, for giving me and us another chance. Do you want to go again?" She smirks, feeling something hard press up against her thigh.

Peter slightly blushes from Felicia's effect while she rubs her thigh against his hard manhood. "Let's cuddle for a bit; then we will go for a few rounds to make up for lost time. Deal?"

"Deal." Felicia agrees before kissing him again and taking the moment of sweetness to enjoy having her lover back and looks forward to their future.

* * *

**Authors note: The final part of this series has finally arrived. I apologize for taking this long. My schedule got mixed up as of late, but I wanted to get the free day theme here as soon as possible. For the plot, I decided to write Felicia as a submissive type who's willing to do anything for Peter since he deserves this type of treatment and shows why she's the best choice for him.**

**With that said, I want to thank everyone who participated and made PeterFeliciaWeek happen successfully. It's nice seeing other fans of the OTP come together and show love for SpiderCat. Just because the series is over doesn't mean we have seen the last of this pairing, so for my new fans, check the Spectacular Spider-man story and other writers who wrote for the PeterFeliciaweek.**


End file.
